Notifications of the Heart
by Labyrinth Runner
Summary: Laxus thought it'd be just another day on tumblr at the cafe, when his 1000th follower turns out to be more than he bargained for.
**Just a Miraxus One-Shot I wrote for fun.**

* * *

Laxus looked up from his computer screen and looked around the room. He had been coming to this cafe for a while now, and it was always the same. The same people sitting on the cushioned benches around the room facing their partner across a small table. The same brown hued color scheme. The same people sitting in the same spot with their same laptops every day like the day before. Hell, _even Laxus_ ordered the same thing every day. No matter how hard he'd try to get something else, he always ended up with a cup of black coffee. He'd joke with the barista about it being "black like his soul" so often that the barista responded with it whenever he ordered. Laxus liked the familiarity of this place. It was his grandfather's place, and maybe some day it'd be his. But for now he just spent his free time here on his laptop on tumblr. He enjoyed it a lot actually, he could just be himself. In person, he was intimidating. It was hard for him to meet anyone without scaring them away. Behind a computer, he could just be "Sparky," a normal guy. Sometimes he would role play with people, and sometimes he just blogged. He was almost up to 1,000 followers, so in a way to immortalize this momentous occasion, he decided to start a conversation with his 1000th follower. He posted the text post about his plan a week ago, but he still only had 999 followers. With a sigh he returned back to his dash and continued his scrolling. After ten minutes of this, he decided to go on fanfiction. Suddenly, while in the middle of reading "Virtual Flames," his phone buzzed. Laxus was going to ignore it, but then it started flashing bright blue, the telling sign of a tumblr notification. Could this be it? Could this be his 1000th follower? It was probably was just a reblog or a role play request, so Laxus decided to check back in a bit. He turned to go back to his laptop when the bells attached to the door chimed signifying the entrance of a new person.

Laxus looked over at the door expecting one of the other regulars, but this girl was new. She had long white hair with her bangs tied up out of her face. In a word, she was beautiful. It took Laxus every bit of self control not to stare. He shouldn't be staring. He was _Laxus_ , big, buff and scary. She wouldn't give him a second glance. Besides, what did he care if she did? She was just some hipster type girl who probably figured she discovered her latest hole-in-the-wall Internet Cafe. She was nothing to dwell on. Laxus looked away from the girl who was ordering from the barista and turned back to his laptop, perfectly content to forget about the newcomer... that is until he heard the barista laugh.

"You know, you're not the only one who likes your coffee like that," the barista laughed.

"Really? And here I thought I was being original," the girl teased back.

"Although, to be frank, you don't look like you have a black soul," the barista confided.

"The darker they are, the better the person is at hiding it," she said while matching his tone. The barista handed her her coffee and she received it with a smile before looking for a place to sit.

 _Please don't sit next to me_ , Laxus repeated in his head. However, the powers that be weren't listening to him today and she walked over to him.

"Is this side of the bench taken? Every other table is full of people, and you're the only one sitting alone. I promise I won't be intrusive," the girl pleaded.

"Go ahead, it's not like I own the place," Laxus replied gruffly. The girl winced at his tone but sat down anyway.

"Your phone is blinking," the girl informed him as she looked up from the laptop she had pulled out.

"I thought you weren't being intrusive," Laxus replied.

"Well, aren't you going to check it?" She quipped with a raised eyebrow, "it could be important."

Laxus rolled his eyes and picked up his phone to check it, " _Happy_?"

" _Maybe_ ," she replied. Laxus grumbled and looked down at the notification. It was from tumblr. But it wasn't what he thought it was. It was a follower, his _1000th_ follower to be exact. Laxus could only smirk before pulling up tumblr on his laptop so he could message his new follower. Their URL was demon slayer. Laxus quirked an eyebrow at the notification. It was almost comical, " _Demon slayer followed Sparky_." However, Laxus had made a promise to his followers, and he was not one to break a promise.

* * *

" _It looks like you're my 1000th follower_ ," he typed to dragon slayer. Somewhere nearby Laxus swore he could hear a _ping_.

" _Lucky me ;) do I win anything?_ " Demon slayer asked.

" _You won this conversation. I'm sorry if it's not what you were hoping for_ ," Laxus replied with a slight frown. The _ping_ sounded closer.

" _Well, let's make it the best conversation I've had on here, then. My name is Mira_ ," demon slayer sent.

" _Mira, that's a pretty name. It's definitely not what I was expecting_ ," Laxus replied. _Where was that ping coming from?_

" _Why's that?_ " Mira asked.

 _"Well, Mira makes you sound really cute and demon slayer makes you sound like some rough person_ ," Laxus answered. The _ping_ was definitely right near him. Why was the white haired girl smiling at her laptop?

" _Well, why can't I be both?_ " She teased.

 _"I never said you couldn't be. Just that it's unusual. Not that unusual is bad_ ," Laxus was falling apart. That _ping_ was definitely next to him. Laxus looked up to find the white haired girl giggling.

" _You sound flustered_ ," Mira typed back. Laxus scoffed.

" _It's your fault_ ," he responded. That _ping_ was getting on his nerves.

" _How is it my fault?_ " Mira asked.

" _I don't know_ ," Laxus replied. He was going to find that _ping_ and silence it.

Laxus was pulled from his irritated state by the sound of the white haired girl laughing. She looked so pretty when she laughed. He wondered what she was laughing at.

"For someone who said she wouldn't be intrusive, you're being awfully loud," Laxus told her. She quickly sobered up.

"I'm sorry. I'm just talking to this guy on tumblr and he's so flustered, it's really quite endearing," she told him. Laxus froze. He decided that he needed to test something to be sure.

" _How do you like your coffee?_ " Laxus typed. The _ping_ was coming from right in front of him.

" _Black, like my soul,_ " Mira answered.

Laxus looked up from his laptop. "Mira?" He asked softly.

"Sparky?" Her eyes widened. Laxus coughed in embarrassment.

"It's actually Laxus," Laxus replied while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Well that sounds better than Sparky," Mira teased.

"So..."Laxus started.

"So..." Mira copied.

"Are you doing anything for dinner? I think you've won more than just an online conversation," Laxus grinned.

"I'd love to," she replied with a warm smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you like my first Miraxus fic. :)**


End file.
